The New girl
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: I implore you to read and review this story I can say that I enjoy writing it and can't wait to see how it turns out and how it ends.
1. New School

a/n so i have no clue what i am going to name this so if you have any ideas i would appreciate it and i will also mention that you helped me title it. I would also like to thank raven2010 for reviewing my stories even though they are not always the greatest. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated i even accept flames because i know that it helps me become a better writer and tells me what is wrong with my stories and how i can improve

always itachisgirlfriend23

chapter 1

A girl of about 17 stands in her lacy bra, thong, and her socks, tryin to figure out what would work in her new school and what wouldn't. She finally decides on her favorite black jeans with silver chains in the

sides and her black tank that says Black Veil Brides on it and smiles. She goes into her bathroom and takes out her makeup and applies her black eye shadow, not needing concealer for her flawless complexion,  
>(every girl's dream) and applies in thickly on her eyelids, then she takes her eyeliner and applies it thickly as well. She take her mascara and makes her long lashes dark. She adds a finishing touch of red lipstick<br>and puts her lip ring in. Then looking in the bathroom mirror for the first time she enjoys how the dark make up contrasts with her light skin making it a beatiful ivory instead of her normally milky yet slightly tan  
>complexion and brings out her beautiful blue eyes. She turns and looks in her full length mirror and takes in her small waist and how her top shows the right amount amount of cleavage considering her<br>generous

breasts. She slips on her combat boots. She notices how her shaply, yet muscled legs are hidden underneath her baggy pants. She goes into her closet and grabs her backpack. Then slipping on her black

bands and her studded collar along with her hatchman necklace She smiles and leaves her bedroom, going down the stairs she kneels next to her dog maru, and pets him, then getting up she says hi to her

mom and picking up her bag she heads to the door thinking _well here i go first day of school how fun. _Walking down the street she looks aroud and notices that there is like nobody walking. She puts her

earbuds in and her second favorite band, ayearfromyesterday, plays in her ears and she continues walking. As she enters the school she notice alot of the girls are wearing pink and blue and are very

preppy. She heads into the attendance office and gets her schedule. As shes looking over it she bumps into someone and looks up and he just glares at her saying" Watch where you go freak." She having

turned around spins back around and goes to swing but ber fist is caught and she yanks back turning to yell at the person who stopped her only to stop realizing it was a girl. She just turned and left not

even looking at the two fighting. She looks at her schedule then at the numbers above the doors then growls in frustration. "Wow a human that can growl now that is very interesting indeed." She hears

behind her and turns to see a tall man with silver hair, piercing amber eyes, and magenta stripes on pale skin. Her eyes drift to the cresant moon on his forehead and smirks thinking _hahaha a royal demon_

_let's see how he likes finding out I'm not human. _She looks at the impressive male and says " I am not human, I am a dog demon thank you very much and I would appreciate if you didn't label me as one

thank you." She turns from the shell shocked demon allowing the glamour on her to fade allowing all to see that she in fact had ice blue eyes and pale blue markings and a tail to match her hair.


	2. Insulting Sesshomaru

A/n I'd like to thank loveinthebattlefield for helping me name my story. And I'd like to remind everyone reading this that I do not and will not own the characters of inuyasha sadly enough I only own most of the ideas of this story soo please read and review I hope you like it

always itachisgirlfriend23

The girl hears a growl and turns back to the male saying "Can it puppy you're not scary at all." He growls louder and she just laughs. Then she walks away only to be approached by a male similar to the prince only half-demon instead and he says "I don't know what you did to Sesshomaru but he is pissed I have to give you props girl you've got guts I like it." Kagome just smirks and says "Well lord fluffy had it coming he looks and acts like a major prick and it is time someone brings him down a peg." He then says "Girl you must have a death wish but do not worry I'll help you when our need it by the way I am Inuyasha, Lord Fluff's brother." Kagome says "I'm Kagome, nice to meet yam." Then they hear a loud yell and Inuyasha shakes his head and says "He'll never learn that's for sure. Come on I'll introduce you to my friends." Kagome follows him silently wondering how you managed to get an ally on the first day. Kagome just shakes her head and giggles when she sees a black-harried guy in the floor with a brunette standing above him yelling at how he is a pervert. The girl looks up at Kagome at the sound of laughing and smiles says" I am Sango and this is my boyfriend Miroku, welcome to Shikon High." Kagome nods her head preferring to remain quiet when another voice is heard and Inu-Yasha starts growling.


	3. Uh oh

A/n I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form all writings are a figment of my imagination

Chapter 3

Kagome sits in her English class and sighs knowing the language she starts to draw and looks down at her doodles to see the crescent moon and face of one ornery male demon by the name of Sesshomaru. She sighs again and thinks of when she confronted said male knowing immediately after that he is her intended because of the pull of the male's aura and the way his eyes widened slightly in response to hers flaring as well. Kagome looks over at the wolf couple and smiles at their natural attraction to each other, and then she frowns because knowing that she will never have that closeness with her mate as Ayame has with Kouga. She looks around the room and gets up when the bell goes off not even looking at the name of her next class she just heads to the room. She sits next to a brooding dragon demon and looks at the board yelping in shock when she finds out it is a dog demon mating class. She gets up but a huge male dog demon steps into the room and sighs again realizing it is the great dog general Inu No Tashio himself. She sits back down as Sesshomaru walks in behind his father. Inu No Tashio's eyes widen when they land upon the girl and then he smiles and say "Well welcome young Kagome it is a pleasure to meet you after soo long." Kagome groans and puts her head down. Sesshomaru comes up behind her and goes to yell and she snaps around and pins him to the ground hissing "You may be my intended but don't think for a minute that I will make it easy for you." Then she gets up saying "Also I am always dominating. So get used to it." He growls and start for her but his father gets in the way saying "Believe me son you do not want to get on her bad side just let it go." Sesshomaru growls out "That bitch needs to learn her place." He sighs and then let's goes of Sesshomaru saying "Don't say I didn't warn you." Sesshomaru jumps up and tackles Kagome. She grunts from the force then she growls as he places his fangs on her neck and tells her to submit.


	4. Redemption

A/n so this may be the last update for the next week I have to study in my computer class which is where I have been typing this but I will update the minute I can now enough talking on to the chapter

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 4

Kagome growls loudly and snarls "Never." Sesshomaru growls and bites down slightly and Kagome winces, but then she growls louder and somehow manages to slip out of his grasp his fangs creating welts where they had slid across her skin and immediately steps on his tail as he yelps. She smirks then says "I told you I am not a bitch and I do not submit the day I do is the day I am killed for treason. Sesshomaru whines in pain because she has yet to let up on his tail. Inu No Tashio just snorts holing in his laughter where the brooding dragon just bursts in to giggles and smiles at Kagome. Kagome says "Submit and I will let you go." He growls at her and says "NEVER!" she just laughs and punches him in the jaw and he flies across the room, which causes Inu No Tashio to laugh loudly at his son's misfortune. Sesshomaru glares at his father getting up and with some dignity sits down saying proceed with the lesson. Kagome giggles and sits next to the still giggling dragon. Inu No Tashio then proceeds to say "The first thing you must know about dog demons is that they are extremely territorial and protect their mates with their lives. Kagome glances at the still fuming Sesshomaru and mumbles "I doubt Lord Icicle over there feels anything." He shoots a glare at her and she just glares back while their teacher says" Normally males are very temperamental when their masculinity is question especially when it is their mate doing it. Also males are usually emotionless in public but when they are alone with their mates they are extremely affectionate. All ,ales have a breeding season and their female must always be with them throughout the entire thing, because even if a male is mated he will rut with as many females as he can find." "Now usually the females are very jealous and will go into a blind fury should another female start sniffing around their male of choice for example Sesshomaru up front please?" Sesshomaru goes up front and stiffens at his father's smile. Then the door opens and a female walks in and starts to touch and coo at Sesshomaru. Kagome looks up and glares at said female who merely glances at her and then returns to trying seducing Sesshomaru.


	5. Threat to the intended

a/n So I realize that I have been writing small chapters but for some reason I don't like to type or write log ones so bear with me on this and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and my other ones I hope this chapter is just as good as the others. I do not own the character of Inu Yasha only the ideas of this story.

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 5

Kagome lowly growls out a warning to the blonde and bares her fangs. The blonde laughs and ignores Kagome's warning still trying to seduce Sesshomaru. Kagome's snarls get louder and louder when the blonde ignores her. Kagome stands up when she notices that the female is successfully seducing him and grabs the girl by her hair and yanks her down. She growls threateningly and the girl smirks at Kagome and says "You have no claim on him so back off bitch." Kagome growls out "He is my intended I will not hesitate to rip your throat should you become a threat." Inu No Tashio looks on the scene with a little bit of worry because a female has never reacted so violently to Arianna before. Kagome moves to Sesshomaru and looks hi in the eye glaring. She then says" If I see you two talking again I will not hesitate to kill her and make you regret letting another female sniff around you." She then sits back down as Arianna gets up. Inu No Tashio then proceeds to say" Kagome up here and Sesshomaru you may sit down." Kagome gets up looking disdainfully at Arianna and takes Sessomaru's place. A male with long red hair enters and immediately starts flexing for Kagome and she watches slightly intrigued with the males muscles. She glances at Sesshomaru and smirks as he shifts slightly and a look of irritation comes across his face. Kagome starts cooing at the male to irritate Sesshomaru even more. A growl is heard and Kagome says "Well hello handsome." The male smirks and says "Why hello my beauty I am Maiden." Kagome giggles and then a loud snarl is heard and Kaiden is seen flying across the room Sesshomaru following him and proceeds to punch him in the face. Kagome darts to the pair and pulls on Sesshomaru's tail. He whips around and grabs Kagome to him snarling in the Inu language at her. She sighs and proceeds to tell him that she meant nothing by it and he kisses her harshly and nips her neck. She whimpers and then Arianna comes up to Kaiden and kisses him gently and asks "Are you ok love?" He nods and says "Damn you can pack a punch there Sesshy." Sesshomaru glares at Kaiden and says coldly" You were wooing my woman." Then Sesshomaru glares at his father grabs Kagome's waist and pulls her out of the room snarling every so often. Kagome allows him to do this and sits on his lap when he sits on the grass and pulls her down. She coos in his ear calming him down and bares her neck to him allowing him to bite down and leave a courting mark. She sighs in happiness and snuggles into his chest. Kagome starts to hum softly and Sesshomaru's ears tune into her voice and his chest rumbles with a purr of content.


	6. Truth

A/n So another chapter and a new person entering or is it someone who just hasn't been introduced? Who could it be? Read to find out. I also want anyone who read chapter 1 to know that ayearfromyesterday is an actual band my ex his the lead guitarist and I must say they are good. And I do not own Inu Yasha in any shape of form though I wish I did because then the final season would be broadcasted. Any way on with the chapter.

-itachisnightgirl23

Chapter 6

The bell rings and the couple get up and walk into the school again. Sesshomaru walks Kagome to her class and says "I will meet you after class." She nods her head and smiles at him. He kisses her snowflake (it is in the same place as Sesshomaru's crescent) and gently pushes her into the classroom and leaves. She sighs and looks at the class only to notice Ariana and Kaiden. She growls and attempts to sit away from the two only for the teacher Kaede to say "Higarashi next to Ariana and Kaiden." Kagome groans and gracefully sits down next to Ariana attempting to ignore the annoying blonde. Kagome hears a yelp and giggles when Kouga and Ayame enter the room Ayame having Kouga by the ear. The two look up from their argument and both say "Hi Kagome." She smiles and waves at them as they take notice that she is blatantly ignoring Ariana. They sit behind her and say "Let me guess mating class?" Kagome nods and glares at Ariana. Ariana looks sheepishly at Kouga and Ayame and says "We went a little over board on Kagome and her intended." Ayame shakes her head and says "Don't take it personally Kagome. Ariana and Kaiden are mated. The only reason they do the seduction part is because they are good at it and don't have a problem taking a punch for the sake of teaching a disaccorded intended couple that they really are a good match for each other." Kagome sighs and says "It still irks me to no end though." Ariana says "I am sorry for that we didn't think you two would react that violently." Kagome shakes her head and says "Don't mention it." And proceeds to listen to the lesson at hand, after class Kagome runs into someone and gets up apologizing profusely. The guy she ran into help her pick up her books and says "A beauty such as yourself should never apologize for something that was not entirely your fault." Kagome blushes at the compliment and says "I am Kagome." He smiles and says "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Bankotsu." She puts her hand out and says "Nice to meet you Bankotsu." She then turns around at a growl and sees a red eyed Sesshomaru. She sighs and says "Excuse me my intended is waiting." And proceeds to walk up to the angry male and gently leans against him. Then they hear a loud "Oh my god." And Kagome whips around to see Kagura and Naraku. She yelps and hides behind Sesshomaru hoping not to get noticed. Kagome sees that it is too late to hide when Kagura says "Kagome, hunni, long time no see." Kagome groans in Sesshomaru's neck. Kagome dips her head in Kagura's direction and completely ignores Naraku's penetrating gaze. Kagome whispers in Sesshomaru's ear and he nods. Then she turns and walks away seeing Inu Yasha and her sister Kikyo. Kagome giggles at Inu's shell shocked face at getting caught with her. Kikyo smiles at her little sister and says "I heard that you have been terrible to Sesshy- Kun and that you beat the shit out of Ariana." Kagome smiles sheepishly and nods then growls when she realizes the endearment that Kikyo used. Inu Yasha looks at Kagome in confusion and Kikyo just giggles and whispers in her ear "He will be mine sister this I can promise you." Then leaves an angry Kagome behind, Kagome feels strong arms wrap around her and smells Sesshomaru and relaxes against him, sighing in content.


	7. Revenge is sweet 1

a/n So it has come to my attention that some of my spelling is either wrong or doesn't make sense. I am in the process of looking for a beta to help fix that but I want you all to also know that I run my documents through a spelling and grammar check so if I spelled something wrong I apologize. Keep reading and enjoying I can promise that the story will be very Eventful and hopefully enjoyable for all. I also know that it is rated M so keep that in mind when I get to that chapter that should you be underage that it would not be appropriate for me to encourage your reading this. I also do not own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates. There will most likely be a personal poem in this chapter so please do not copy it for I worked very hard on it. So on to the new chapter. Enjoy!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 7

Kagome turns to Sesshomaru and says "We may have a problem on our hands, but I will take care of it." He nods and pulls her to him even closer and places his head on top of hers. Kagome inhales and purrs in appreciation to his pleasing scent. Kagome looks around and notices that the halls are empty. Kagome pulls out her phone and calls her mom, but her mom never answers. Kagome then sighs and starts walking only to be swept up in a hug by and imposing male who starts laughing when she bristles in his hold. Kagome looks at said male and sighs in relief when she sees that it is only Kouga.

She says "Don't do that Kouga you scared me." He laughingly apologizes and puts her down. She giggles then and asks "Want to mess with Kikyo?" Kouga grins and nods very quickly and she laughs again saying "We are switching her shampoo with bleach dye." He laughs and says "Wow you never want to dye her hair she must have done something to really piss you off." Kagome nods and says "She threatened to take my intended." Kouga yelps in shock. She just nods and then turns to see Inu Yasha and Kikyo making out in his car. Kagome shakes her head at the sight and proceeds to go to her car Kouga following behind. Kagome and Kouga reach her house and sneakily head into Kikyo's bathroom grabbing her favorite shampoo and fill it with the dye and shake it to mix it in with the shampoo. They also add it to her conditioner and start to giggle like little kids. They leave her bathroom and go to Kagome's room. Kagome sighs at the note on her door saying that her mom was going to be late coming home because she had an emergency meeting with the head surgeon and wanted Kagome to cook so that the girls could eat. It also said that as long as there was no drugs or alcohol in the house that the girls could have all their friends over. Kagome goes into her room and shrieks when she notices that her stuffed wolf is gone and replaced with Kikyo's penguin. Kagome heads to the front door hearing her sister and Inu Yasha enter the house. Kagome flies down and yells "You bitch. What the hell did you do to my wolf?" Kikyo looks astonished and says "I have not clue. I never go in your room you know that." "Then why the hell is your penguin where my wolf was at hmm?" Kikyo sighs and says "Shippo." Kagome looks at her sister then frowns and goes to Shippo's room. She knocks on the door and hears someone say come in and she does. Kagome tackles Shippo and says "Give me back my wolf." He throws it to her and she yells in victory. Kikyo comes in with her penguin and smiles saying "Sesshomaru was here and I told him that he could wait for you in your room." Kagome smiles at her a nods her thanks then heads to her room with her wolf in hand.


	8. Revenge is Sweet 2

a/n So I figured out that people really don't read the author notes but that is ok. I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates.

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 8

Kagome goes into her room to see a red eyed Sesshomaru pacing back and forth. She tries to touch only to have him growl at her and push her hand off. Kagome

gasps slightly and says "What did Kikyo say?" He growls and asks "Why the hell didn't you tell this Sesshomaru that you were claimed?" Kagome jump back startled

and says "His claim was unfounded because he wasn't royalty and I am the oldest of the southern lord's children." He growls and says "It doesn't matter he can still

come back and say that he has staked a claim on you." Kagome groans and says "He was mated just recently to Sango, my other twin." He growls lightly and said "Kikyo did

not tell this Sesshomaru that." Kagome rolls her eyes at this and said "Of course not she wants you for herself." He looks at her and says "She is with this

Sesshomaru's brother." She shakes her head and says "She is trying to get to you." He growls and says "Impossible." Kagome sighs and says "Take a sniff sometime."

He growls once more and Kagome just leaves looking for her soon to be dead sister, but then she stops and smirks as another plan comes into her mind. She goes

into the fridge and grabs Kikyo's chocolate sauce and adds chili pepper to it. She shakes the bottle laughing slightly and thinks _Wow this is too easy. _Kagome puts it on

the counter and grabs out the chocolate and cookie dough ice creams and puts ice cream into two bowls and goes and asks Kikyo if she wants ice cream. Kikyo

emerges from her room and says "I'll put my own chocolate sauce on it thank you." Kagome says "Ok I am going to out my dark chocolate and caramel sauces on ice

cream for me Sesshomaru and Kouga." Kikyo just sniffs and says "Do what you want I don't care." Kagome goes into her room and gives Sessomaru and Kouga there

ice cream. Kouga digs in while Sesshomaru puts it down and says "I am leaving now." Kagome just nods and he says "I will show myself out." Kagome looks at Kouga

and says "Ok." He leaves the room and once he is out of the house Kagome bursts into tears and Kouga gathers her in his arms rocking her slowly while calling Sango

and Ayame. Kagome jumps when her room door opens and sadly smiles at Sango when she comes in. Sango looks sadly back at her sister and asks "What

happened?" Kouga holds Kagome closer when she starts crying again. He then tells her that Kikyo told Sesshomaru about Miroku's previous claim on Kagome. Sango

grabs her sister and asks "Did you tell him that Miroku mated me?" Kagome nods and says "After I told him he left." Sango sighs and calls Miroku cradling Kagome to

her. By the time Miroku got there Kagome was asleep from the exhaustion of crying and feeling miserable. Miroku takes one look at her and immediately knows what

happened and sighs dejectedly. He looks at Sango for confirmation and she just nods at him. He sits next to the sleeping Kagome and says "I am sooo sorry Kagome."

Kagome mumbles Sesshomaru and starts screaming. The door bursts open and Ayame, Kagura, and Kikyo enter the room. They look at her then Ayame and Kagura

look at Kikyo and say "You bitch." Kikyo looks confused and watchs Sango calm her sister down. Sango glares at Kikyo and says quietly "How dare you." Kikyo says "I

dare because he is supposed to be mine." Sango looks at her saldy and says "Get out of this room." Kouga glares fiercely at Kikyo and grabs her arm throwing her into

the hall and slamming the door behind her. She grumbles at the rough treatment and goes into her bathroom. When she gets out of the shower her scream rings

through the house and breaks the mirror. The next thing that is heard is slamming doors and laughing.


	9. an

a/n So I will not be updating for awhile ecause I am going to try and make the next chapter longer than my previous ones. So I hope you all understand.

Happy reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23


	10. Friends helping

a/n So a new chapter and things will start getting even more interesting. The song in it is something i created myself and sang when my fiance upset me and I thought he was leaving me so there is no copyright on it. I don't own Inu Yasha or any of if affilates so no lawsuits k? Happy reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 9

Kagome wakes up to someone stroking her hair, and looks up at the person and softly sighs to see her sister smiling down at her and softly tries to smile looks down at her and smiles saying softly "Hey there sleepy head."

Kagome starts to say something, but Sango shakes her head and motions for her to be quiet. Kagome looks around the room to see Ayame, Kouga, Inu Yasha, Kaiden, Ariana, and Miroku all sleeping.

Kagome looks questioningly at Sango and she whispers "They have been taking turns keeping you calm and safe." Kagome smiles lovingly at everyone and realizes that she was not dreaming and that Sesshomaru had truly left her alone.

Kagome starts to tear up and leans into Sango. Sango gets up laying Kagome down and wakes up Kouga. Kouga looks at her and immediately wraps his arms around her. Kagome leans into his muscular arms and starts sobbing into him.

Sango wakes everyone else and they start to walk towards Kagome, but Kouga shakes his head no and lips over her shoulder for them to let him talk with her alone.

They all leave the two alone and as Kagome starts to quiet down he starts to purr comfortingly to her and she giggles slightly. Hi smiles and looks at the girl who is like a sister to him and says "Kagome I can't even begin to understand how you feel, but I will try to for you."

Kagome shakes her head and says "No, nobody can understand what happened here. Kikyo just had to be a bitch and try to take him from me and low and behold she managed to get him to leave me."

Kouga growls slightly and says "She never lets you be happy. Even when we were together she would try to seduce me and took guys from you." Kagome nods and says "She only thinks about herself." Kikyo comes flying in the room and says "You know that is not true Kagome."

Kagome glares at Kikyo and says "Bullshit you always want to make sure I am crying and upset." Kagome then storms out of the room pushing Kikyo into the wall. Inu Yasha walks into the hall to see Kikyo on the ground and says "We are over you bitch I hope to god you get what you deserve."

She looks up at him and starts sniffling and says "Inu-kun I never lied to you I never even cheated on you. I even kept you satisfied." Inu Yasha scoffs at her and says "I know you cheated on me with Naraku constantly.

You forget his sister is my ex-girlfriend and she always tells me what happens. I just wish I would have known sooner that you were really after my brother." Kikyo jumps up and storms down that stairs and starts bawling to her mom.

Her mother just looks at her and says "You brought it on yourself and leaves with her purse." Kagome goes into the kitchen and takes out Kikyo's favorite pizza along with 5 other pizzas and sets them on the counter.

She turns the oven on and starts pulling out pans and placing the homemade pizzas on them. Kagome starts humming to herself then starts to sing.

"Where are you now? Why did you leave without telling me how long you would be gone, how do I know you are alone tonight.

Did I lose you for good and will you not know who to go to when you never really loved me you left without saying what I did that was so wrong the past is the past for a reason the old memories are resurfaced now that I have seen your retreating back.

I know that I ruined what we had but now the dreams keep taunting me with memories like a ghost haunting my mind while I sleep. How do I go on without you by my side it was I sight I never wanted to see from you. How can you not see that I love you?"

Kikyo listens to her sister start to cry and laughs slightly. Sango listens to Kagome from the other side of the room knowing that when Kagome is in the kitchen she wants to cook and be alone.

Sango looks at the group and sighs thinking _how did everything go from great to horrible just because of one person? _She sighs again and walks into the kitchen grabbing the case of pop in the fridge.

She says "Kagome we are going to wait in the living room would you like for one of us to be in here with you?" Kagome nods and asks quietly "Can it be Kouga?" Sango smiles softly at her sister and answers just as softly "Of course hunni, anything you want."

Sango motions for Kouga to go into the kitchen and says "Kagome wants only you with her for the moment." He nods slightly and hugs Kagome from behind and says "Hey Kagsy, how are you holding up?" Kagome turns into him and softly replies "Kouga I don't know what to do."


	11. Pappa to save the day?

a/n So I realize that there is some misery in this story but so far it is working out really well if you want to see certain things in this story feel free to tell me what you think could be in it and I will try to incorporate it into the story as well as mention that it was your idea. I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates. Happy reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 10

Kouga bring Kagome into his arms and holds her saying "I can't help you there sweetie because I haven't been in your situation before, but don't worry kitten Kagsy everything will be ok in the end I promise."

Kagome breathes in her best friends scent and calms slightly. They hear a door open and Ayame comes in and sadly says "Inu Tashio called." Kagome looks at her and she shakes her head no and Kagome leans even more into Kouga tears falling again.

Kouga holds her tight and mouths what happened to her and she just shakes her head mouthing later. He nods and holds Kagome tighter. Ayame looks at her mate and smiles at the tiny girl in his arms.

Ayame has always loved Kagome like she was a sister and it hurt her to see her destroyed. Ayame and Kouga look to the kitchen door to see Inu Yasha looking like he feels out of place.

He takes one look at Kagome and his ears flatten, because he really likes her. He steps in at Kouga's insistence, and Kouga motions to the girl and he shakes his head scared he will make it worse.

Kouga nudges Kagome slightly and she looks at Inu and smiles weakly and whispers "Come here please." Inu Yasha hesitates and she reaches for him. He takes her in his arms and says "Shhhh Kouga and I are here for you always Kagome."

Her shaking stops slightly and she smiles up at him. He looks into her eyes and leans down kissing her forehead. She closes her eyes and asks "Why is he so mad at me?"

Inu shakes his head and says "I don't know for sure, but I think it has to do with the fact the he thought that he can lose you to Miroku." Kagome shakes and says "But I can't be taken for him he must not see the bond we have."

Inu looks at her and gently says "Maybe he does and doesn't understand it." Kagome sniffs and says "Maybe." She then steps out of his arms ridding her face of tears Inu wordlessly helps her put the pizzas into the oven.

Looking gently at her he says "You will make him a very happy mate. I hope you know that." She smiles sadly and says "He doesn't even want me now how can I make him happy?"

He steps back and says "That is not the fiery female that put my brother into place. What happened to her?" She smirks and says "Broken at the moment." Inu Yasha stiffens when he hears a knock on the door.

He glances at Kagome then opens the door for his father. When Inu Tashio steps in Kagome drops the dish in her hand and looks demurely down. Inu Tashio frowns seeing then and stiffens slightly when he smells the salt from tears.

He looks at his youngest son and asks "What happened?" Inu just shakes his head and says "It is not my place to say." He nods and says softly "Kagome I need to talk to you."

Kagome still looking down nods silently and walks into the private room behind the kitchen. He looks around and sees a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagome on a mantle of the fireplace that is in the room and picks it up gently.

Kagome glances at it and then looks away tears in her eyes again. He sets the picture on her lap and says "He hasn't changed Kagome. I hope you see that." Kagome just looks down and softly says "No he has.

The Sesshomaru that I know would listen to me when I told him that though part of what Kikyo said was true that part of it was also wrong. He wouldn't even let me explain."

He takes Kagome in his arms and says "Right now he needs you Kagome. He is transformed and will not anybody around him. You need to come calm him." Kagome shakes her head and says "He won't let me either."

"Kagome, he keeps calling for you. When I told him I was going to get you he called for you even more." Kagome gasps and says "Take me to him. NOW!"


	12. Kikyo's Deep Betrayal

a/n So I finally get to update this chapter after waiting a week. I know I didn't update for a while because my birthday is next Friday so I was shopping with my mom for my birthday stuff I am so excited so if I don't update for a while after I am sorry. Lol I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates. Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 11

Inu Tashio and Kagome head to where Sesshomaru is and enter the covered palace. As they enter the gates they can both hear an angry roar and a yelp of pain. Kagome rushes towards the noises and enters beautiful chamber. Two men stand in her way and say "Miss Kagome is in there already calming him down." Kagome looks to Inu Tashio with tears in her eyes and says "Kikyo beat me." He looks at the young woman and says "Move aside for Lady Kagome it is her sister in there not her." They move out of the way only for Kagome to see Kikyo and Sesshomaru and for him to say mate. She turns from the scene and walks away tears in her eyes. Inu Tashio glances in the room and furiously throws Kikyo across the room. Sesshomaru gets between and growls out "Leave mate alone she is this Sesshomaru's." Inu Tashio looks at Kikyo and says  
>"I hope you realize what you have done." Then he follows the sobbing Kagome. When he gets to the room she is in he gasps. He looks around the room and softly sighs hoping to have never entered the room. Kagome continues to cry softly as a shushing noise is heard. He looks around the corner and sees his mate trying to calm the distraught female in her arms. Kikyo bursts the door open then along with Sesshomaru and points at Kagome saying "Kikyo leave. I will not allow you in my mate's castle a minute longer." The woman growls and Sesshomaru snarls "Leave you copied fake." Inu Tashio and the woman both snarl in anger "She does not leave the castle." Kikyo hisses "She is not the real Kagome I am so that bitch should leave while my mate is feeling merciful." The two snarl in disgust at the girl and says "It is you who is a fake." Kagome just looks at the two then says "No I shall leave, but do not come crying to me dear sister when you are carrying his heir." Kikyo laughs menacingly and says "If I ever see you again it will be too soon Kikyo." Kagome shakes her head when the parents start to protest. Kagome just shakes her head and leaves without a word to any of them. They all watch her leave, Kikyo laughing to herself, Sesshomaru in disgust, and the parents in sorrow. Kagome leaves the castle and heads to her mom's to cry herself to sleep. When she gets there Kikyo is waiting and says "Kikyo you are to leave The West immediately so that Sesshomaru and I's mating ceremony can be held without interruptions." Kagome shakes her head and says "I will not leave my home just because you are hoping that he will not realize that you are not me." Kikyo laughs and says "He loves me not you I told you that you would not be keeping him for very long sister." Kagome just glares at her and says "No matter what you had best not come to me for advice for I will not help you." Kikyo just scoffs and says "You are no longer welcome here leave and never come back." Sesshomaru enters the house and Kagome hangs her head in sorrow and softly says "My Lord." Then she turns and heads to her room and she packs up her stuff and walks past the growling prince. Kagome looks at the looming palace of Naraku's and walks past going to the one place she knew she would be welcome.<p> 


	13. new place

a/n So I know it has been a while since I have updated and I apologize I have had a bad few weeks and stuff but now I am bringing you what is overdue. I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates. Until next time Happy Reading!

Chapter 11

Kagome looks at the sky and sighs as she looks around for the markers showing her the way to the palace of the wolves. Kagome jumps when she hears the howl of wolves close by and slightly smiles.

She looks at the lake next to her and takes in the fresh air of the mountains. Sadly, she looks at the sky again and notices that the moon is showing through the thick clouds.

She listens for the wolves again and follows the noise once she catches the direction of where they are at. She keeps running hoping to see at least Ayame, but instead she runs into Kouga's brothers, Ginta and Hakaku.

She calls to them and they turn around to see her and smile in excitement. Kagome smiles only slightly and forcibly and allows them to hug her. They notice something is wrong and Ginta howls out sending the distress signal that was made for her before she left the first time.

Kagome looks around and notices that more wolves were gathering around her. She keeps looking and notices her companion Loki running to her. The giant wolf races to her and stands on his back paws so that he can reach her face.

She smiles sadly and sits on the ground. Loki lies next to the girl and wraps his body possessively around her to keep her from feeling the cold. She snuggles gratefully into his warm fur and starts to fall asleep, tired from her journey.

Kouga enters the clearing to see the two and softly smiles at his adopted sister notice the smell of salt and water and immediately knowing that she had been crying. He walks up to Kagome, but stops at the soft growls coming from Ginta and Loki. He looks between the two and says "You know I won't hurt her ever in my entire life." They look at each other and nod allowing Kouga near the sleeping girl. He kneels

down next to her and gently shakes her awake, while she blinks the sleep from her eyes Loki unwraps himself and stands next to her shaking out his flattened fur. Kagome buries a hand into it helping fluff the fur out again and he leans into her enjoying her menstruations.

She then looks up at Kouga and bares her neck in submission. He looks into her eyes knowingly, considering he did that to her when he needed her most, and nods gently nipping her neck and has her get onto Loki's back.

Once she slides into position he leads the entire pack to the nearby dens. At the sight of the dens Loki speeds up making Kagome slightly shriek in surprise. He slows down again stopping in front of a pure white wolf.

The female sniffs Kagome and nods in acceptance that Kagome is not threat to her and licks Kagome's knee. A Kagome slide off of Loki's back and leans slightly against both of the wolves and sighs softly. Kouga picks Kagome up into his arms bridal style and carries her to Ginta's den calling for Ayame at the same time.


	14. truth somwhat revealed

a/n So I still don't know completely where I am going with this story so if you have any suggestions on some things that you want to see in it be sure to tell me. Review as well. As always I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates. Loki was my idea because I thought Kagome should have her own companion if she is staying with the wolves, and I promise I will try to explain some of the reasons for things, so just be patient with me everything will be explained in due time. Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 13

Ayame comes running at her name and sees Kagome in Kouga's arms and immediately starts cooing at the young woman trying to coax her to talk to her. Kagome just looks listlessly at Ayame and shakes her head.

Ayame understands and tries to take Kagome only for her mate to growl at her. She sighs and tells Ginta once she is put down come get me so that I can try to get her story out of her and make sure when you come to get me that Kouga is not near her.

Ginta nods in understanding and gently smiles at Kagome knowing she is in immense pain. Kouga looks down at the crying girl and nuzzles her check feeling that his sister is hurt. Kagome reaches for Ginta and Kouga whines slightly.

She looks at Kouga then Ginta and motions that she wants to be in Ginta's arms, knowing that Kouga has duties to fulfill. Ginta takes her and holds her close as she snuggles into his furs.

Ginta swishes his tail gently to show he is happy to take her from Kouga. She sighs and he coos to her looking at how pale her skin is compared to what it was last time he saw her.

He notices Kagome looking into his grey eyes and smiles showing his fangs only slightly. She reaches up and softly touches his face tracing his high cheek bones before placing her hand on his leather tie and pulling it out of his two toned hair.

She smiles softly and leans into him more allowing sleep to claim her once more. He gently takes the tie out of her hands and places it around his wrist allowing his hair to flow freely around him.

He lays her down and she immediately grabs his fur vest forcing him to lay with her and hold her in his arms. He sighs and whistles to his companion Lollilue and tells her to go get Ayame.

She nods her head and leaves the two alone. Ginta looks again at the beautiful demoness next to him and wonders what happened that she left her own home to go to theirs.

As he is wondering this she nestles into him even more and takes a big deep breath. He can't help but smile at the petit female and nuzzle her hair taking in her pure scent.

He looks at the door as he hears Ayame's soft footsteps. She prances quietly into the room and takes in the demons lying in the furs. She smiles softly at them and Ginta blushes.

He looks once more at the girl to see her ice blue eyes looking into his the pain evident in her gaze. He softly whimpers and she answers with a whine of her own. He sighs and looks at Ayame and she just jerks her head to the entrance.

He nods silently and gets up only to hear a soft whimper and a slight sob. Ginta looks at Kagome and his heart starts to break at her pained expression. He looks at Ayame and says softly "I can't leave her."

She huffs, but then looks at the whimpering female and understands that it is true. She thinks back to the time when Ginta and Kagome where to be mated. She sighs thinking it is not fair that Ginta couldn't claim his true mate like she could hers.

She walks to Kagome's side and says "Dear you need to tell me what happened. " Kagome slightly nods and takes a deep breath. Ginta looks at his once intended and gently places his hand on her back.

She says "Kikyo gave Sesshomaru her confusing potion and gave him enough when he needed me to make he believe she is me and then they made me leave home or I would die and now she is going to be mated to him and I will have to step down from my position as first unless I mate someone first."

Ginta growls in anger and says "She will be punished for this." Kagome shakes her head and hears her phone go off so she picks it up seeing that it is her mom and answers asking what it is she wants.

Kagome's mom says "Kikyo showed up to your fitting and tried to put on your mating dress saying she was you." Kagome starts crying and says "Kikyo destroyed Sesshomaru and I's courtship and now wears his mark instead of me."

Kagome's mom growls and says "She is not meant for him." Kagome sighs and says "There is nothing I can do by demon law I can't interfere especially when she has tried to sleep with him and he knows her arousal instead of mine."

Her mom sighs and says "I am sorry Kagome." Kagome says "No mom is isn't your fault." Her mother just sighs again and says "You must find a mate before the ceremony on Friday and be carrying the makes heir."

Kagome nods and says "I know mom." Ayame looks at Ginta then says "You know Kagome Ginta is in control of this pack now and is considered the prince until he mates." Ginta nods but doesn't look over at Kagome fearing her rejection.

Kagome says something softly to her mom and the two hear a shriek and Kagome laughing. She hangs up then says "Ayame I need you to leave Ginta and I alone for awhile."


	15. More revealation and love?

a/n So I realize that some of my previous chapters have been sort of confusing, I hope I have clarified them some. I'd also like to thank Raven2010 and loveinthebattlefield as well as my English teacher for encouraging this story and reading it as well as giving me great ideas and honest comments on my story. Thanks ya'll. Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 14

Kagome looks over at Ginta once Ayame leaves and smiles softly. He blushes a little and says her name in question. Kagome sits next to him and says "I am sorry for what my father did Ginta. I really am."

Ginta shakes his head and says "It wasn't your fault so you should not be apologizing for a mistake that wasn't yours." She smiles and gently takes his hand. He looks into her face and sighs saying "I'll help you get him back."

She shakes her head no and says "He let her into his rooms and now they are bound by law so I lost him for good." He lowers his head and she tilts his face to her and says "Ginta I was never meant to be with him.

You and I both know that. The only reason they decided I would be his mate is because unlike my sister I am not vain about how I look and will not always complain at how I look at and ugly pregnant.

Now she is required by law to carry his heir and she will deal with the consequences of her decision." He nods and looks at her eyes sadly. She looks at him questioningly and he merely shakes his head.

The two then suddenly look at the door to see Kouga watching them closely. Kagome blushes while Ginta just sighs shaking his head no. Kouga looks at Kagome again and says "Kags I know that you were Sesshomaru's intended, but now that Kikyo has him you need a mate.

It just so happens that Ginta also needs a mate so I suggest you take the chance to be with him, because I know he can make you happy. Meanwhile we will take care of Kikyo."

AT THE PALACE OF THE MOON.

A shriek is heard and a door slams open. An angry Kikyo storms out of the fitting room and says "The ceremony is Friday and you do not have my dress the way I wanted it at all."

The seamstress looks at the angry bride and says "Miss we are trying but you are making demands last minute and you have gained much since you first tried on the dress." Kikyo shrieks again and says loudly "Once my mate hears this I can guarantee that you will never make another dress again."

The seamstress just looks at her and sighs again. Kikyo turns and notices Sesshomaru so she turns and says "I know you are trying your best to make my ceremony perfect I am sorry I am getting annoyed with the fact the my dress is not the size it should be."

Sesshomaru hears the commotion and says "Dear you must be stressed come let me take care of you properly." Kikyo smirks and says "I have no doubts in you Sesshy-kun."

The seamstress looks up at the endearment and then looks at the picture of Kagome in the dress and notices a big difference in her face. She looks sharply at the giggling girl and then closes the door whispering "This is not the real Kagome make sure there is a dress in this one's place in the size of Kikyo."

The helpers look at her and just nod not even thinking twice about the direction figuring that Kagome had been pupped already. The seamstress smirks and says "Also make the dress in the colors of the snakes of the south please."

The girls look up at the odd request, but just do as she says. The seamstress smiles and says "I knew there was something up with this female."

BACK TO THE WOLF DEN.

Kagome looks at Kouga and nods slightly and he smiles softly at her. Kouga then looks at his brother at arms and gently laughs at his face. Kagome looks over the shocked Ginta and giggles.

Then she leans into him and nuzzles his neck. He looks down at her and smiles at how relaxed she looks in his arms. He continues to watch her relax into him and can't help smiling at her and replacing a piece of hair that was in her eyes.

She smiles innocently up at him and purrs. Ginta looks at her shocked and looks up at Kouga and he just smiles and motions for him to pay attention to the purring female. Ginta looks down at her again and sees she is starting to fall asleep again and gently lays her on the furs.

When he gets up she whimpers again and he sits back down. She pulls him to her and snuggles into him breathing in his masculine scent. He smiles again and just holds her. Kouga leaves the two hoping that his brother can finally have his girl.

Ginta continues to wonder at her and notice how her pink lips part with every breath and how her black lashes brush against her cheeks slightly. He looks at the rest of her and notices that she had the perfect curves and has a beautiful silky looking tail.

He can't help sighing when she moves and sighs herself.


	16. Intended?

a/n So I thought about discontinuing this story but then I looked at all the reviews I have gotten and I knew I couldn't do that to you guys. Thank you soo much for the wonderful ideas and reviews . I also want to say that I realize I threw you all in for a loop and some of you were like what you didn't tell me this at all. I just wanted you to know that sometimes I don't even know what I am typing. Again I want to thank all who reviewed my story because your reactions are what keep me going. As always I do not own Inu Yasha or its affiliates and any poems written in are entirely my own so be honest and tell me if you like them. Some of the songs are also my own writing so not bashing it please or try not to.

Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 15

He continues taking in her beauty and slowly falls asleep to her sweet scent of cherries and passion fruit, and to her soft breathing. Hakaku looks in at his sleeping brother and slightly smiles thinking _Dear sweet Kagome maybe someday I can either call you mine or proudly call you sister._

As Ginta stands in the doorway another male hears Hakaku speak aloud and immediately goes to Kouga knowing that Ginta is sleeping. As the man enters Kouga's den moans and grunts are heard from the back chambers and the make decides that now is not a time to interrupt his soon to be former leader.

As the male leaves a very feminine scream is heard as well as a growl and everyone turns to the sound only to ignore it, realizing that it is just Ayame. Kagome jolts at the scream and tries to get up only to feel an arm wrap even tighter around her as well as a tail holding her tightly to the male next to her.

She looks over at him and smiles softly taking in how his hair brushes his high cheeks and how his face looks totally defenseless in his sleep. She slightly giggles when he snuggles into her more slightly whimpering.

She continues watching him and smiles fondly when he mummers her name and tries to hold her closer. She also looks at his thin lips and the way they look totally kissable from her vantage point.

She stifles a laugh when he starts to snore lightly. She looks down at his tail and notices it is two toned as well. And she gently touches knowing not to put too much pressure on it and wake him, but the minutes she reaches to touch it she hears a soft "What the hell are you doing to my Ginta in his sleep?"

Kagome growls lowly at the female and says in a hiss "I suggest you leave before I have to wake him up." The female sniffs and says "Nothing will happen to me I am Ginta's intended."

Kagome starts to giggle and says "Not if I have anything to say about it, I mean what kind of intended sleeps around with her intended's brother? Hmmm?" The female glares andi says "You will not take my Ginta from me."

Kagome gentle nestles herself in Ginta's arms and turns away from the angered female stating "I have no time for the likes of you." The female shrieks in rage and immediately Ginta's eyes fly open and he jumps before Kagome growling at the offending female.

He looks her up and down and says "Wow Miname nice look." And the4 female smile victoriously at Kagome and slinks her way to Ginta practically purring in seduction "All for you my love."

As she leans into him he stiffens and growls out "You are a whore remove yourself from me." The female whimpers out "Ginta. I did nothing. "Kagome snarls and says "Leave before you upset him more and he puts you in your place."

The girl nods looking at the furious look in Ginta's eyes. Kagome then slowly makes her way to Ginta and gently coos "Come my dear." He immediately wraps his arms around her and gently breathes in her scent.

He then picks her up and bites her neck. She moans gently.

_ _SLIGHT LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_

Ginta takes in her moan and kisses her gently. She kisses him back and then exposes her neck to him. He growls lustily and bites drawing blood and immediately licks it closed marking her as his intended and then as he continues to lavish the mark with nips and licks, Kagome moans in ecstasy.

She then nips at Ginta's neck and elicits a groan from him. After that she removes his fur vest and the shirt underneath it giving her access to his chest. She pushes him into the fur and straddling him starts to nip, suck, and lick his chest slowly moving down.

Once she gets close enough; she removes the rest of his furs and gently strokes him. As she places her mouth on him they both hear a gasp and Kagome immediately stands in front of her nude male covering him from sight.

_END OF SLIGHT LEMON_

Kagome's eyes go red and take in the shocked look of the female who dared interrupt them. Kagome growls threateningly and Ginta immediately dresses and grabs Kagome before she can attack the female.

Kagome thrashes in his arms trying to get at the girl, but Ginta growls "Enough we will finish this later." She slightly calms and glares at the girl spitting out "What do you want?" The girl trembles and says "Lord Sesshomaru sent an invite stating that his mating ceremony has been moved to tomorrow.

Kagome gasps while Ginta sighs. Ginta looks at the quivering young wolf and tells her to leaves then takes Kagome in his arms and states "I already saw this coming Kagome do not worry she will not win."

Kagome nods and then tackles Ginta causing him to fall and starts laughing as she tickles his sensitive sides.


	17. Explanation

a/n so it seems to me that I accidentally forgot some of the details to the potion Kikyo used. When she made it she had intentions of looking exactly like Kagome. She made it so she smelled and looked like Kagome the only difference is a scent that Sesshomaru never smelled which is how intendeds are made. Kikyo got aroused by Sesshomaru he smelled it and since Kagome never got the chance he believes that Kagome looks like and is Kikyo. Also I know that people seem to think that Sesshomaru if he truly loves Kagome he will know he was tricked it isn't like that at all. Mated couples are not always in love. Usually if you are mated and are royalty you are not mated your true mate. Sometimes you never find you true mate. I hope I have cleared some things up for you.

Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 16

Kagome stops what she is doing when another voice is heard. She jumps up and sees that Lord Inu Tashio is outside. Kagome walks out and proudly displays her courtship mark.

The Dog General smiles at her and says "Your father is not happy with the proceedings." She sniffs and says "No, he is just disappointed that Kikyo will carry the heir of the west instead of me."

He looks at the mark closer and says "Kagome I have to apologize for what your father and I put you through." Kagome just turns and looks at the beautiful scenery in front of them and says "I never belonged in the west my sister did."

Then she turns to see Loki and smiles to him and pets his head as he sits next to her. The General looks at how at ease Kagome is and can't bring himself to take her from the beauty she loves.

She looks in his eyes and says "You and father knew I belonged here and you know you can't take me away now." He smiles and says "You know the law." She smiles back and says "I will not relinquish my throne just because she is to be the Lady of the West does not mean that she will take what is my birth right.

I refuse to allow her to mate before me." Kagome looks back at the dens and says "I am planning on mating Ginta in front of the lords tonight instead of allowing Kikyo to mate first."

He nods and says "I had hopes so, because all of them are here visiting the new lord. What better way to introduce him to royalty than to become the mate of the southern lady."

Kagome smiles and turns saying "You are welcome to come with me and retrieve Ginta so that I can explain some things to him and get him slightly used to royal custom in the short amount of time we have."

He nods and says "I will gladly help you Kagome." Kagome nods and heads to her intended's den. She enters and immediately growls at the scent of her sister permeating the air.

Kagome turns to see her sister against the wall with Ginta on top of her. Kagome growls and says "Ginta get away now." He turns to her and shows that his eyes are red in anger."

Kagome just goes to his sides and spits at her sister "You are a disgrace to the family name." Kikyo growls at Kagome and says "I will get the throne from you Kagome." Kagome just smiles and whispers "I will be mated to Ginta by the end of tonight sister."

Then she pulls Ginta away and says "I know she attacked you, but we do not have time to deal with her. We have to mate before the lords tonight." He nods and says "I am willing to do anything for you."

Kagome smiles and says "You will have to chase me and claim me before them." He gulps and asks "Claim?" She nods and says "We have to infuse our auras." The Dog General steps in and says

"You have to catch her because she is the strongest female you must prove that you are worthy of her and any intimacy that is unclothed will be in the privacy of a mating den. You must be somewhat intimate and she must receive you willingly.

Also she will have to be brought to release to prove that heirs will be made not only for your pack but for hers as well." Ginta nods and says "I can do this." Kagome smiles at says "You have to show your dominance over me.

If I fight back you push harder and you will do fine you will not be required to speak much except to state the you wish to mate me and at the end to speak with my father on my care."

Ginta nods and Kouga comes behind them saying "Ginta just do what I did when I had to show my worth to mate Ayame." Ginta nods with a gleam in his eyes and says "Let's do this." Kagome giggles and then heads to sit by her father waiting for Ginta to stake his claim to her father.

Ginta clears his throat and says " I wish to take Princess Kagome the Princess of the Southern dogs as my mate."


	18. claim is carried through

a/n So this chapter is long overdue so to all those who have been waiting I am so sorry I made you wait I have just had a lot to do. Well enjoy as always. I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates.

Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Chapter 17

The lords look at the young wolf and Sesshomaru actually laughs at the wolf saying "You wish to claim my mate?" Ginta shakes his head pointing at Kikyo saying "That is not Kagome."

Kikyo sniffs and says "Shows what you know." Lord Inu Tashio stands and says "I will allow you to proceed with your claim."

The rest of the lords-except Sesshomaru-along with Kagome's father nod and say "We as well accept your claim."

Ginta smiles wildly and turns to Kagome. She looks in his eyes nods slightly and takes off into the wooded area around them.

Ginta frowns slightly, but then wags his tail and takes off after her barking out that he will catch her. Kagome smirks and starts leaving fake scent trails hoping to throw him off of her trail for a little bit.

Ginta sniffs the air and takes off after the real Kagome's trail smiling at how easy it has been so far. Kagome growls in annoyance when Ginta doesn't take her bait and runs faster hoping to get some distance between them.

Ginta transforms into a giant two-toned wolf and chases after the still in human form Kagome. As he catches up to her he howls and turns back, catching a glimpse of his intended he speeds up even more wanting to end the chase before he starts to tire.

Kagome looks back and sighs in relief when she does not see Ginta. Ginta smirks and jumps in front of her at she turns and shrieks.

The lords look in the direction of the shriek and Kouga smirks knowing that Ginta just caught her. Ginta smirks at Kagome and says "My Dear did you really expect me to tire before you?"

Kagome backs away and turns to run, but Ginta grabs her and spin her into him nipping at her neck where his mark would go.

She squeaks and he lifts her into his arms grinning as he runs into the clearing where the rest of the lords are. Ginta sets her in front of her father and when she tries to move away from his arms her nips her neck harshly in reprimand and she whimpers, but continues to try to move away.

Ginta sighs and elongates his fangs and plunges them into her neck and she immediately pushes her youki at him. He bites down harder and pushes his against hers.

She whimpers and her arousal fills the air. Ginta takes one good smell and his eyes glow red. Sesshomaru's eyes also turn red and Ginta growls at him.

Sesshomaru looks at the female in Ginta's grasp then at the female in his and pushes her away from him. Kagome watches as her sister lands in their father's arms with a slight thud and wiggles against Ginta.

Inu Tashio grabs his son nodding at Ginta to finish the process so that he can take her away and mate her properly.

Sesshmoaru struggles against his father's hold as he watches Ginta move his hands down Kagome's body and starts to create a fire in Kagome that only he will ever quench. Kagome lets a moan slip out when Ginta's finger slips onto her moist entrance and gently strokes her. She stop

struggling showing her neck in submission and he lets go of her, licking away the blood trickling from her neck he mercilessly rubs her clit and slips a finger into her grasping her breast in his other hand and pounds his finger into her roughly and swiftly.

As she screams in her first release he clamps his fangs into her and marks her as his.


	19. It has only Just begun

A/n So itachisgirl here I know it's been awhile since I update the new girl and I am sorry to all of my faithful readers I promise I will make this a good chapter and make it really long to make up for not updating sooner. I should warn you I am in college now so I won't be able to update like I was unless I'm on break. Ok ok I know I am being boring now so I'll go…. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did any way enjoy.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 19

Kagome continues to tremble, leaning against Ginta and pants while he smirks with pride at Kagome. She looks up and smiles a little and lets her head rest against his shoulder. Ginta looks up at the council and they nod. Kagome's Father smiles and looks over at Sesshomaru. Ginta looks over at him and as Sesshomaru takes a step towards them and Ginta snarls baring his fangs. Sesshomaru steps back as Kikyo shrieks and Ginta quickly picks up Kagome and dashes off avoiding the outside people to take her to his favorite clearing. Kagome giggles a little as Ginta kisses her softly. He stops and looks at Kagome in wonder and she gently steps away smiling and he follows hesitantly. She laughs and crooks her finger at him.

He walks and stops in front of her and looks down cocking his head to the side. She smiles and pulls him down for a kiss nipping lightly at his lips. He smiles and says "I can't believe this." She shakes her head at him turns walking to the middle and then says "Well believe it my love. Now are you going to come claim your mate or do I have to do all the work?" He shakes his head at her cocky attitude and walks to her grabbing her by the waist. She giggles again and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss and moans slightly when he deepens the kiss and asks for entrance. She opens her mouth slightly and moans a little more. He pulls her closer and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and moans even more. Ginta stops kissing her to smile and whisper in her ear "I promise you will be begging and aching for me. And that my name will be the only one you will ever scream." Kagome shudders and places a kiss on Ginta's neck. Ginta shudders as her tongue comes out and flicks at his pulse.

He freezes then relaxes as her fangs graze against his pulse point. She pulls back and frowns then she glances where she grazed and frowns at the scarring that is there. She looks at him then shakes her head and kisses and sucks over the scars leaving a purple bruise as she is doing this Ginta growls lowly and groans. Kagome pulls back to look at her handiwork and is pulled into another kiss by him. She leans into him kissing him back and he pulls back and growls against her neck. She bares her neck in submission and he smirks before licking his claiming mark. When he does that she whines and rubs against him in arousal.

He smirks and continues to assault the mark and she whimpers and rubs against him continuously. He lays her on the ground and takes off all of his armor and gently removes her clothes, then kneels next to her and takes in the view of his mate. She wriggles under his gaze and whines in impatience. He smirks and nuzzles her neck whispering patience. She growls back and he snarls and takes hold of her neck firmly. She submits to him quickly and he lets go licking the spot and nips then he cups her face and kisses her gently wanting to take his time he slides his hand down her neck and cups her breast.


End file.
